


The Chronicles of Elyan Pendragon

by Oakwyrm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakwyrm/pseuds/Oakwyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: If you haven't seen the series finale, don't, I repeat, do not, read this.</p><p>Elyan Pendragon, son of Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon is just like any other boy. </p><p>Well, apart from that his "nanny" is the most powerful sorcerer to walk this earth, his mother is the Once and Future Queen and he's the Crown Prince of Camelot.</p><p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Wish You Could Have Known Him

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is a collection of drabbles from around Elyan's life, in these three he is five, eight and sixteen.
> 
> Enjoy.

Gwen woke as soon at the faintest tap was heard. The instincts of a mother, she supposed. The little boy hurled himself onto the bed, and subsequently onto her. He was crying.

“Hush, hush sweetie,” she said softly, gathering him in her arms and rocking him carefully. In most he looked like her, deep brown hair that looked black at times, dark brown skin, even his features were similar, but his eyes were the most vivid blue. Just like Arthur's.

“Mama,” he was shaking. “I had a nightmare...” she pressed his head to her breast and continued rocking him, stroking his arm gently.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked quietly. He sniffled a bit.

“T-there was a w-woman. She was scary looking. She t-tried to kill a m-man, Merlin k-killed her by d-dropping the big ch-chandelier, f-from the d-dining h-hall, on her. E-everything was c-covered in s-spider webs,” Gwen reeled a bit. These were not the sort of dreams a five year old should be having. And she knew this story. Merlin had told her a lot of his secret adventures in the past five years.

“The man? Do you know who he was?” she asked. She didn't know why she did, she just felt the need to. Little Elyan nodded and pointed. And her heart stopped for a second.

He was pointing at the life sized portrait of Arthur she had hung on the bedroom wall. But... how could that be? Elyan had never know his father. She hugged him tighter and patted his head.

“Do you know who that is?” she asked gently. He pushed away from her and looked at her like she was the most stupid creature in the world.

“That's dad,” he said simply and she smiled, laughing softly in delight at the ease in which he said that. She hugged him tight again and felt tears starting the fall down her face.

“You father was the most noble, brave and honest man I have ever known,” she said softly. “I wish you could have known him,” Elyan hugged her back now.

“Don't cry mama!” he said, almost demanded actually and she laughed through her tears, kissing the top of his head softly.

“I'll try not to,” she promised. “Now. Do you want to stay here tonight, or are you ready to go back to bed?” Elyan seemed to contemplate that for a moment before latching onto his mother even tighter. She laughed and settled him down beside her, cradling him carefully as he snuggled up against her.

“'Night mama,” he said tiredly. She kissed his forehead and tucked them in, smiling at him.

“Night sweetie.”

\------------------------

Elyan looked up at his mother suddenly and tilted his head a bit. She was sitting at her desk and writing something, he didn't know what.

“Mum?” she turned to look at him.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Tell me a story, one of Uncle Merlin's old adventures with dad,” she looked at him for a long while before getting up and coming to sit beside him.

“Haven't you heard all of them a million times?” she asked. He scowled at her.

“Tell me,” he demanded and she raised and eyebrow. “Please,” he added. She smiled.

“That's better, now how about the time Grandpa Uther-”

“I don't like him,” Elyan muttered. Gwen smiled.

“I don't blame you,” she said. “How about the time he almost married a troll?” Elyan laughed.

“Yes, tell me that one... please,” he said and Gwen smiled before starting the tale. Telling all of it this time, as she now knew Merlin's hand in everything.

\------------------------

Sometimes it was almost impossible to look at Elyan and not see Arthur shining though, clear as day. The knights saw this, the people saw this, everyone saw this and they loved him all the more for it. He was truly his fathers son, never more so than when he was swinging his sword in practice against the other knights. Some of them even refused to fight him, probably because they were afraid they'd loose to a sixteen year old.

Merlin beamed as he watched the Crown Prince practice and he thought back. No one besides Leon and Percival had been told about the fact that Merlin was a sorcerer as Gwen set about slowly re-entering magic into the lives of the people. Nothing major at first, only small stuff here and there. As a result Merlin had yet to be declared the official Court Sorcerer, which technically was his title, and had stuck to taking care of Elyan. He would, of course, continue to do so after he stepped into his official title, but he might not have as much time to do so as before. He was also keeping his immortality secret by using magic to make it seem like he was ageing.

On top of everything else he was now the Court Physician, until a suitable replacement for Gaius, who was too weak in his old age to continue his work, could be found, but the quarters he had shared with the old man he had insisted on keeping, despite Gwen trying to push more lavish housing onto him. Lavish wasn't him, really and the over-large bed always felt too empty. Or like the other side was filled with nothing but missed chances.

It had nearly killed him (you know, if he could die) to learn of Gwaine's death upon his return. Loosing Arthur and having to deliver the news to Gwen had been bad enough, but loosing Gwaine was a blow he thought might never heal, despite his immortality.

“Merlin? You all right?” Elyan asked, approaching him and drying off from the practice.

“What? Oh, yes, I'm fine,” he said smiling and ruffling Elyan's hair. Elyan frowned at him and batted his hand away.

“No you're not,” he said, frowning at Merlin with an almost scarily perceptive expression on his face. “You were thinking about Gwaine again, weren't you?” he asked and Merlin sighed. He couldn't hide anything from this kid. Almost no one could. He could read people like and open book. He would be a very, very formidable king. Hopefully a good one too, though Merlin was very sure he would be.

“I can't hide anything from you, can I?” he asked, voicing his thoughts. Elyan grinned in triumph, then he frowned.

“They can't all be bad memories, focus on the good ones,” he said and Merlin fought the urge to laugh. He had been giving Elyan advice all of the Prince's life and he supposed it was only right for Elyan to give some back.

“Thanks, I'll do that,” Merlin said, clapping Elyan on the shoulder. Before speeding up in his walk towards the castle. Then he turned around. “Oh and don't forget about the banquet tonight!” he called. Even from this distance he could still hear Elyan groan. He laughed and turned to sprint back to the castle.


	2. You Are Acting Like Fools!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before the birth of Elyan, from Merlin's return to Camelot alone to a discussion taking place the night before Elyan's birth.
> 
> Chapter Warning: Brief mentions of attempted suicide.

Gwen remembered very well the white-hot surge of _anger_ she'd felt towards Merlin when he first came home to Camelot again, without Arthur. Why had he lived, when Arthur had not? She also remembered the resentment. Merlin was a warlock, the most powerful one in existence. Why didn't he save Arthur? Deep down she knew she was being ridiculous, that there were some wounds even magic couldn't heal, but she couldn't manage to convince her emotions of that.

She knew that this was _Merlin_. Not only had she lost a husband and her subjects lost their King, Merlin had lost his dearest friend. It was only when after his report, which she took in private, he asked that fateful question that she began to see reason.

“ _Where is Gwaine?” Merlin_ _asked_ _and Gwen was surprised to hear hesitance and terror in his voice mixed with a hint of resignation. Gwen looked up at him and shook her head. Merlin's face fell, he was shaking when he asked what happened. Gwen told him, perhaps more coolly than she should have and he fell to the floor._

She had rushed over to him and tried to shake him but found her hand repelled by some kind of shock. She had called for Gaius and seen the fear in the Physician's face when he told her something unbelievable. Merlin's magic was trying to destroy him.

When she'd asked why Gaius had shaken his head and told her it was inadvertently Merlin's own doing. She could not believe that, not at first. Gaius had asked when it happened and she'd told him. It was almost amazing how much of a moron she realized she'd been when she finally saw the dots connect before her eyes. It was right after she told him about Gwaine.

In one fell swoop Merlin had failed his best friend and watched him die, failed his homeland, been rejected by most of the court for returning without their King and now, he had lost his love. That was an incredible weight to bear and she hadn't even tried to cushion the blow. As she watched Merlin's perfectly still figure she had started to regret the way she had acted towards him and it had been an amazing relief when Merlin had woken up.

He had cried, of course he had, and she had comforted him. She still felt absolutely horrible about the fact that it had taken Merlin's inadvertent suicide attempt, apparently caused by a momentary laps of control due to shock, for her to realize he had lost just as much if not more then her. She was lucky he was immortal or she would have lost him too, and she didn't think she could bear to loose another friend.

The next few weeks had been bad, Merlin had gone about his duties (which now consisted mostly of being Gaius' protégée) in a sort of dull trudging way that really hadn't suited him. It had been all too clear to Gwen that, just like everyone and everything had reminded her painfully of Arthur, everyone and everything had reminded Merlin painfully of Gwaine and, if she were to guess, Arthur as well. She had noticed he avoided the armoury and the tavern like they were the plague.

They had gotten through the worst together, leaning on each other and when Gwen had discovered she was carrying Arthur's child Merlin had helped her through countless nights of hysterical sobbing. Not that she wasn't glad she was carrying Arthur's child, no she was overjoyed that the Pendragon line would continue beyond Arthur where she had previously thought it cut. It was the fact that Arthur would never know their child, and worse, that their child would never know Arthur.

Right now, however, that wasn't her main concern. She walked through the castle, as swiftly as the baby growing inside her would allow, towards the training grounds.

She arrived in time to witness a spectacular show of synchronized swordplay under the guidance of Sir Leon. Good, just the knight she wanted to see.

“Sir Leon!” she called and the knight halted the practice, obviously startled by her formality.

“Yes, Your Majesty?” he asked.

“I want to see you and Sir Percival, now,” she said and the two looked at each other, obviously confused, before shrugging and following her. They entered the castle and she immediately headed for her private audience chambers.

“Gwen what's this about?” Leon asked when they reached the chambers she sighed.

“Merlin,” she replied. A certain cold seemed to settle in the room and she turned to the two knights, a surge of protectiveness going through her. She would not allow this to continue. Merlin didn't deserve it.

“What about... Merlin?” Leon asked and he seemed to have a distaste for the name. Something in Guinevere snapped and she slapped him soundly across the cheek. He stumbled back, obviously shocked and Percival took a few involuntary steps back.

“You are acting like fools!” she scolded, then she looked directly and Percival and she could practically see him flinch, obviously expecting the same treatment Leon had gotten. “Percival, is or has Merlin ever acted hostile towards you, or in any way seemed to resent you?” she snapped. Percival frowned and shook his head.

“Why would he?” Leon asked and Gwen sighed, sitting down in her chair and trying to fight the oncoming headache.

“He was, and still is, in love with Gwaine!” she practically yelled. Percival's jaw went slack before he half collapsed, leaning heavily against the wall behind him. Leon's eyes seemed to soften for a moment, only to harden again.

“He still lied to us,” he said adamantly, but Percival seemed to be on Gwen's side now, for which she was grateful.

“And if he had told us we'd either have kept his secret or betrayed him, and if we kept his secret we would also be viewed as traitors were he ever to be discovered,” Gwen said gently. “All Merlin has ever done he has done for us, for Camelot, and for Arthur, he doesn't deserve the treatment you're giving him,” she looked Leon squarely in the face and it seemed that something inside him melted.

“Of course, you're right,” he muttered, obviously ashamed of himself. She got up and smiled at them before hardening again. Merlin was as much a brother to her now as Elyan had ever been, not that she was replacing Elyan, no, absolutely not, Merlin had just take up a space beside the vacancy in her heart her brother had left there. Therefore, she would make sure no one hurt the warlock, if it could be helped.

“I don't expect you to go back to what you were at the snap of my fingers,” she said gently. “But be nice to him, and try to see his side of things, all right?” she asked. Leon and Percival nodded before excusing themselves and returning to training.

To her delight Percival went back to being friendly with Merlin almost immediately. Leon started acting civil, at least, but it took almost three full months for him to start acting naturally around Merlin again.

***

“No, I'm serious, what did you do?” Merlin laughed one evening when he and Gwen were dining together. In any other situation tongues would probably start wagging, but everyone in the palace knew by now that Merlin had no interest in women and if they had a problem with it, they wisely kept their mouths shut. Well, that's what they thought in any case, the fact was that neither of them had even considered a relationship with anyone since Merlin's return. Gwen smiled.

“Merlin, I don't know what you're talking about,” she said pleasantly before taking a sip from the goblet in front of her. Merlin laughed.

“You know exactly what I mean,” he insisted. It was wonderful to see him happy again, getting the knights back on speaking terms with him had apparently done wonders.

“No, Merlin, I do not,” she insisted. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“A few moths ago Percival sought me out for no apparent reason, got down on his knees and apologized so eloquently I honestly didn't know what to say for at least an entire minute! You're not telling me that just happened,” he looked at her with very knowing eyes and she sighed. Merlin was very hard to fool, and very perceptive.

“All right, I admit it, I had a little talk with him and Leon,” she said. Merlin nodded.

“Thought so. Thank you,” he said quietly. “I don't think most to the court would have forgiven me by now if you hadn't done that. Having two of the most senior knights on my side seems to have done wonders for their attitudes,” he smiled, looking a little pained and she smiled back, trying to wordlessly assure him he did everything he could and there was nothing to forgive. They had had that conversation enough times to last five hundred lifetimes. What he didn't say was that he'd probably have left if the knights had continued their coolness towards him. They were his friends and he had hated to feel so rejected by them, even if he had felt he deserved it. He glanced down at her now fully pregnant stomach and looked thoughtful.

“Any idea what to name the child?” he asked, she blinked a little at the quick change of topic.

“I... I was thinking Elyan, if it's a boy, but I don't know what to name it if it's a girl,” she said. Merlin seemed to sink deeper into thought as he tapped a finger on the table, obviously going through names in his mind.

“How about Gwendolyn?” he suggested and Gwen laughed.

“Oh goodness no, I am _not_ naming my child after myself...” she protested and Merlin laughed before becoming thoughtful again.

“Ygraine,” he said finally and she looked at him.

“Yes...” she said softly. “After Arthur's mother...” there was a long pause.

“Gwen, you'll be a fine mother,” Merlin assured her. She smiled a bit and sighed.

“I hope so,” she said.


	3. The Day the Prince Went Missing

The castle was in an uproar, Gwen was beside herself with worry and Merlin, along with the knights, could be seen running around everywhere. Merlin, to his distress, couldn't use magic since only four people in the castle knew about that and there were too many eyes watching today. So they were searching every inch of the castle manually.

Gwen was pacing in her room, mind flying frantically from place to place, trying to figure out where the four year old could be hiding. She stopped as the door opened and Merlin slipped in.

“Please tell me you found him!” she said, sounding more then a little desperate. Merlin shook his head.

“He's not in the castle, we've searched every inch, including the training grounds and the stables,” he said, tugging at his hair and looking around, as if the Queen's quarters could provide some answer. His eyes landed on the portrait of Arthur and for a second he imagined the Once and Future King, running around like a headless chicken trying to find his son. The image sent a jolt through him and his resolve hardened.

“Merlin, I can help!” Gwen said and Merlin looked at her before nodding.

“Yes, by staying here, we still don't know for certain what happened, he could have just wondered off, but this could also be the work of some evil warlock. I promise, we will find him, but you need to stay safe, Camelot needs it's Queen,” he said gently. Gwen bit back a snarl.

“Camelot needs an heir!” she yelled, actually yelled. Merlin took a step back, obviously startled. “And I need my son,” she bit out. Merlin nodded dumbly. It was true what they said about a mother and her young. Even the ever-gentle Queen of Camelot wasn't immune, then again, her gentleness only worsened her ire when it came and now, she was furious. She wanted her son back home safe and whole, and nothing anyone said was going to stop her from helping to find him.

She quickly moved past Merlin and out of her chambers, completely ignoring the spluttering warlock behind her as he tried to say something about the safety of the Queen.

Many of her knights made moves that looked like they wanted to stop her but at the look on her face they withdrew. That is, until Leon was the knight in her way.

“Your Majesty I really must-” he started and she glared at him.

“Answer me something, Sir Leon,” she said, drawing herself up and facing him with pride and dignity to match any Queen of nobler birth. “If Arthur was here, alive and well, would you stop him from riding out in search of his son in favour of keeping him locked up in his chambers?” Leon opened his mouth to answer, and closed it. She raised her eyebrows and he sighed.

“No, my Lady,” he answered finally and she nodded.

“Then I see no reason why I shouldn't go in search of my son,” she said.

“My Lady, Arthur was a knight as well as King, he was a warrior-”

“Meaning, I take it, that I am not?” Gwen asked. Leon winced.

“Ah... no, your sword work has greatly improved but-” Gwen sent him another sharp glare.

“But nothing, I'll be in the armoury if you want anything more,” and she turned sharply, walking away at a speed that was slightly alarming.

When she had exchanged her dress for her armour and received her sword from a servant, who looked absolutely sure she was going to strike him with it, she calmed down a little. She felt secure in the fact that she was doing something and, while the worry was still there, she managed to relax as she made her way to the stables, weaving her hair into a thick plait while doing so. Spending years as a serving girl did have its advantages.

She reached the stables and found Percival, Leon and Merlin waiting for her. Her heart sank, thinking they were going to stop her but lifted to the sky when she saw the four horses saddled behind them.

“Gwen, we're coming with you,” Merlin said, stepping forwards, rather obviously the spokes person of the group.

“Thank you,” she said and mounted swiftly, coaxing the horse to a swift gallop, Merlin, Percival and Leon not far behind. As soon as they were out of sight of the walls Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a glowing golden hound bounded up to them and danced around the feet of their horses before Merlin gave it the command to find Prince Elyan. The dog obeyed and shoot off through the woods, leaving a golden trail behind it.

Gwen urged her steed into a faster gallop and they were off, going through the woods at a wild pace that would have made some of lesser bravery and determination quail. If anything happened to make the horses stumble they would probably be sent flying into the nearest tree.

The hound came to an abrupt halt and gave a small bark before vanishing. Gwen dismounted and looked around. The area looked like a completely normal clearing in any forest. There was nothing even remotely special about the area, at least to her eyes. Merlin, on the other hand, was growing increasingly more restless.

“Something is not right here. There is magic in the wood,” he said, he'd taken to doing that from time to time, speaking cryptically. Leon and Percival dismounted and drew their swords, looking around for any visible enemies, but Gwen held up a hand.

“Wait, if something magical has taken my son, they might kill him if we show hostility. This is a hostage situation,” she said. Leon nodded and lowered his sword a bit. Merlin glanced around, pinpointing the magic as coming for a particular old and gnarled tree. Carefully he walked over to it and touched the bark.

With a muttered word the ancient thing opened to reveal the sleeping prince lying in a bed of leaves. Merlin stared for a few minutes before gathering the boy in his arms and handing him back to the Queen, who clutched him to her chest. Merlin smiled reassuringly.

“That is a very special boy you have there, Gwen,” he said. “The forest likes him,” Gwen gave Merlin a confused glance but shook her head and spurred her horse, setting off back towards the castle.

“Very good, very good indeed,” a voice said once Merlin was alone in the clearing. He turned to face a young woman with red hair and vivid green eyes.

“Who are you?” he asked. “Why did you bring the prince here?” the woman smiled.

“I'm an old friend of Morgana's,” she replied and when Merlin immediately fell into a defensive position she lifted her hands in a sign of peace. “Now, don't be hasty, I'm not here to harm you or Camelot.”

“Then why are you here?” he asked. The sorceress smiled and touched the bark of the tree next to her.

“To make sure the mistakes you made with Morgana never happen again,” she said darkly.

“I know the mistakes I made and I know I will never repeat them,” he said sincerely. The woman laughed.

“You _know_ do you? Were you there, beside her, as she fell further into the madness YOU DROVE HER INTO!? WERE YOU _THERE_ WHEN SHE WOULD WAKE, SCREAMING FROM THE NIGHTMARES _YOU_ CAUSED!?” she yelled, before taking a deep breath. “That boy, son of Arthur Pendragon, _grandson_ of _Uther Pendragon_ of all people. The irony could kill me,” she said.

“What do you mean?” Merlin demanded, taking a step towards her.

“Heed my words, Emrys, that boy will be the first sorcerer to sit on the throne of Camelot, see to it he gets the help he deserves,” with that she was gone, vanished with a rustle of leaves leaving Merlin to contemplate her words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back... sort of... I swear I'll write something more about this... some day...
> 
> Also, yes, the red haired woman was in love with Morgana but as far as anyone knows it was entirely one-sided.

**Author's Note:**

> Any errors in grammar or spelling you might want to point out (it's 22:35)?
> 
> Did you like it? Did you cry?
> 
> ...I did...


End file.
